Green Tears
by SmileForTheWeirdos
Summary: Equius x Nepeta ((extremely short fluff, this is due to having to quickly finish on the day of my deadline sorry :/)) Due to this role play.s unfortunate shortness, there isn't much a summary for me to write but for you to figure out!


A/N This being my first post, critique away! But a few things before reading this very short ((but quite frankly adorable)) role play... This isn't of my best writing unfortunately. I had a deadline TONIGHT of posting my first fanfic, and so I do apologize for not being able to give a somewhat accurate example of my field of writing. If you are, however interested in creating some fanfics with me, my profile will hold the email address to my contact information and perhaps we could work things out? But without further ado, enjoy! -OF13

"E-Equius!.." Nepeta sniffled, taking in short inhales as she ran through the small house of the trolls. She used her large green coat sleeves to wipe some of the green tears falling from her eyes. Sure, it wasn't normal; she was an alien, after all. She entered the room of her moirail, sniffling and crying as she nuzzled her face into his chest as he stood. The feel of her soft pointed features pressed to Equius's chest felt almost apt to happen everyday, and no longer surprised him. Nepeta had noticeably begun to seem more clingy and in need for the burly troll than before, but this didn't bother Equius. He even liked it, he finally decided ((but reluctantly admitted as well)) after a few months of this. A little concerned, he asked the crying female, "What's wrong Nepeta?" While wiping away the tears with gray fingers. "Vriska-" She halted, a small cry emitting from her pursed lips as she attempted to hold back a louder yelp. "Vriska bit me!.." The small and feminine cat troll wiped away a bit of the run from her nose with her sleeve, holding the coat tightly around her left hand where the wound must've been. This created a dramatic flare of anger in Equius, more than he had expected it to. At that instant he wanted to lecture the mischievous other on keeping to themselves, but that would have to be saved for another time. Now, he would have to comfort the tearful troll, and this too, he didn't mind. In a voice to kind for an intimidating figure, Equius soothed, "It'll be ok... Let me see the wound, I might be able to heal it." "H-here.." She looked away, pulling back her sleeve and revealing a semi-deep bite mark that dripped with her light green aliened blood. "Can you make it better?.." She pouted, tears still present on her grey and paling face. She inhaled sharply as the wound throbbed, sending another small stream of blood down her hand and into the other's palm. Allowing concern to seep through his normally agitated facade, Equius studied the pulsating wound that from it, protruded a trickle of green and dampening his palm. "This will be... Easy enough. Is there a reason to why Vrisker bit you?" Before letting Nepeta answer, he gently grabbed her tense and outstretched palm into his own, feeling warmth generate from each touch. Equius had a sudden urge to do more than just touch her hand, but he quickly repelled at the impulse, and mentally scolded himself for entertaining such a concept. With almost no effort, the wound sealed and blood dried, but their fingers stayed intwined in the hold. Nepeta smiled a little, giving a small sniffle to wipe the remaining slob from her face. "Thank you, Equius.." She nodded as she regained her normal happiness (as the pain was now gone), gripping his larger hand with her small one. "All I did was give her a pounce, that's all.." Sure, it might have been physical assault.. But Nepeta saw it as an invitation to play more than anything else. She hadn't meant any harm. "Nepeta you shouldn't do that. I was worried Vriska was running around picking fights again. Next time, try to keep to yourself." Were the words that followed after an exasperated sigh. Though he had just lectured Nepeta, he felt like he was the younger one, because once again the same feelings seemed to arouse in his chest. Almost without thought, Equius breathed, "But you don't have to do that around me..." With his free hand, he tilted her chin up and heart pounding, kissed the startled troll. The small troll's emerald eyes quickly widened. Without a single momentary thought, she ran her tongue across the other's bottom lip just as the kiss ended. "..Equius?.." She stared, a tad awe stricken at the older male troll's sudden action. Equius even went as far as a second kiss on the cheek, then quickly pulling back with a small blush playing on his dull colored face-not a very appetizing mix but it was the least of his liking, anyway. "I told you everything would be alright..." Equius mumbled to Nepeta. This is what he wanted, even needed from his supposed moirail. Even if it was just as small as holding hands, Equius was glad to be there for her. He would never say this aloud ((well, perhaps not until later times...)), but in his head a certain phrase skipped like that of a broken tape- "I love you..." But he knew, this being his very thought after finally snapping back into reality, "This will NOT be the time for such antics! She is nothing more than… than a…" He couldn't bring himself to even think it. Mentally recomposing himself, he smiled warmly at his moirail, and thus rendering them silent, inviting it as they sat quite happily, at that. 


End file.
